The call of my heart
by Fleur-du-courage
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand Fang décide d'aller ce balader avec Max ? Quelles seront les conséquences ? FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Vooilà ! J'innove avec la première fic sur Max en français ! c'est ma première et cela me ferais très plaisir d'avoir des rewiews ! Tout est à James Patterson. **

**L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome deux, car petite française que je suis, je n'ai pas pue lire la suite ! Voilà, bonne lecture !  
**

Une nuit avec toi…

Après avoir bordé Angel, je me suis frottée les yeux. Cette journée avait été éprouvante ! Nous avons dû, pour faire plaisir aux petits, faire tout le parc Disney world et autant vous dire, avec tout ce qui nous arrive, j'ai été obligé d'être sur mes gardes tout le temps.

J'ai souris à Fang, le pauvre ! Lui aussi il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le parc d'attractions. Au moins, avec lui à mes côtés, je suis un peu plus rassurée.

Je me dirigea vers notre lit double. Au début, j'avais un peu grimacé quand j'ai sue que nous allions dormir ensemble, tout les deux. Mais nous manquions d'argent et on ne pouvait pas prendre une chambre supplémentaire ! Déjà que le Gasman et Angel devaient dormir dans un petit lit, qu'ils partageaient à deux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Fang était un inconnu, il est comme mon frère !

_Rappelle toi que depuis quelque temps… _A commencé ma Voix.

_La ferme ! Ai-je marmonner.

Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Depuis quelque temps, je le voyais différemment… Mais non ! Je devais me ressaisir ! Je n'avais pas le droit de le voir d'une autre façon que celle d'un frère !

Pour mettre terme à ce débat intérieur, je décida en tirant le couette du lit, que je dormirais habillé.

_Non non, a dit Fang.

_Non non quoi ? Lui ai-je rétorqué, énervé.

_Ne te couche pas maintenant, je voudrais te parler.

_Tu peux très bien me parler en même temps que je me couche !

_Je veux te parler seul, insista t'il.

Il me désigna la porte de le chambre de la tête, et je le suivit dehors, curieuse de savoir se qu'il voulait me dire.

_ Cela te dirais une ballade nocturne ? M'a-t-il proposé.

_Une ballade nocturne ? Pour aller où ?

_Je veux voler, me dit t'il d'un ton doux.

_Je ne t'empêche pas de voler !

_Je ne veux pas être seul !

_Tu pouvais demander à Iggy, il aurait été ravis de t'accompagné !

Si je voulais le voir comme un frère, il fallait que je reste éloignée de lui, et ça je le savais.

_Je veux y aller avec toi, me fit t'il en m'accordant un de ses si rare sourire.

Et voilà, qu'elle idiote je fais ! Il m'a eu ! Maintenant je vais être obligée de l'accompagner juste pour le voir me sourire à nouveau.

_C'est ok, fais-je d'un ton détaché.

_Merci.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre du couloir miteux de notre motel miteux. Il m'invita du regard à passer la première. Je sortis et déploya mes ailes. Après avoir fait quelques pirouettes, je me mis à l'attendre.

_Me voici ! me fit-il, ça te dirais de faire une course ?

_Tu sais bien que je vais gagner, avec mon nouveau super pouvoir

_J'ai ton sang dans mes veines !

_C'est vrai, mais sache que je ne te fairais pas de cadeaux.

_On y va à trois, un…, deux, et trois !

On a tout les deux tracer comme une flèche, moi, malgré se que j'avais annoncée, je n'utilisais qu'un infime partie de mon pouvoir, en gros, je vais un peu près à 200 km/h. Fang n'a pas peiné à me suivre, en fait, il m'a même dépassé.

_Et après, madame baratine à propos de ses supers pouvoirs !

Il avait raison, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner ; je me mis donc à accélérer, et là, il a été largué. Au bout de deux minutes de vol à cette allure, je me suis mis à ralentir.

Il m'a rejoint peu après, et se stabilisa à ma hauteur.

_Tu vas vite ! Me fit-il.

_Je sais. Mais tu m'as impressionné sur ce coup là, toi aussi tu as été rapide.

_Cela te dirais de nous reposer sur un arbre ?

_Pourquoi pas.

Il m'a entrainé vers un grand hêtre, et on s'est installé sur une branche. On sentait un léger vent souffler sur nos joues, on était bien. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, nous étions totalement seul.

_Max…commença t'il, d'une voix hésitante.

_Oui ?

_Tu sais, en fait, je voulais vraiment te parler.

_Oula, Fang qui veut parler à quelqu'un, c'est un miracle !

_Très drôle !

_Et tu veux qu'on parle de quoi exactement ?

_Heu, de nous…six.

_ De nous six ?

Il a acquiescé mais paraissait hésiter. Il a repoussé délicatement une mèche qui lui est tombée sur les yeux, ce qu'il est mignon… Max, il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! Arrête de penser à lui, il ne t'aidera pas à sauver le monde !

_Eh be…Très bien, comme apparemment tout n'a pas tout suivis je vais te faire un rappel ! Nous sommes six mutants en cavale, et nous ne voulons pas que les Erasers nous chope parce qu'on ne souhaite pas du tout retourner à l'Ecole pour subir leurs maudites expériences. Cela te va ?

_Non, ça ne me va pas du tout ! Je le sais tout ça, ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu le ressens toi…

_Oh, c'est très simple ! J'ai cinq enfants sur les bras et je dois assurer leur sécurité, et ce n'est pas très simple. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'en pense.

Sur le coup, j'ai été très fière de ma réponse. Froide, distante, pour bien prouver que ne l'aime pas !

_Le prouver à qui ? _Fit ma Voix. Elle s'y remettais !

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais cette discussion, reprit Fang.

_Et tu la voyais comment ?

_Si on testait un autre moyen ? Je te pose des questions, et tu te contente de répondre franchement ?

_Jusqu'a là, ça me va.

_Et…Max ? Tu pourrais éviter de juger ce qui je dis, juste répondre ?

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on se fait des amis Fang, pour avoir des amis, il faut accepter d'être juger.

_Je pensais que ton amitié m'était déjà acquisse, murmura t'il, comme si il avait peur de se tromper.

Oh, bien sur que mon amitié lui était acquisse ! Et je suis sure qu'il le savait. J'ai besoin de lui, il se sait aussi non ? J'ai décidé de marcher dans son jeux, curieuse de voir où il allait nous mener.

_Je suis Ok, fis-je. Une première question ?

_Que pense tu d'Angel ?

C'était ça ? C'était ça son questionnaire ? J'en revenais pas ! C'était simple, et puis, il me connait si bien, il doit quand même savoir la réponse non ?

_Je l'adore, répondis-je, elle est si forte et si mignonne à la foi. J'aime son insouciance, sa façon d'être elle. Mais des fois je le trouve vraiment flippante ! Avec sa façon de manipuler les gens.

Et là, il a acquiescé, tout bonnement ! Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux noirs et m'a demander :

_Et Iggy ? Tu pense quoi de lui ?

_Qu'il est assurément le plus courageux d'entre nous. Malgré son handicap il est tout à fait normal, et puis, il a un sens de l'humour…appréciable. On peut vraiment compter sur lui, c'est mon frère quoi…

_Le Gasman ? Nudge ?

_Tu vas tous me les faire un par un ? Le Gasman, c'est pareil, je l'adore ! Il a vraiment un don pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais aussi pour s'attirer des ennuis. Et Nudge, c'est la radio en continu, et puis elle est courageuse elle aussi, elle est jeune et …je l'adore aussi.

_Et de moi ?

Il a vraiment chuchoter cette phrase. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il avait vraiment hésité à me la poser. Et puis, quoi lui répondre ?

_« Quand tu es à coté de moi, mon cœur bat plus vite. Que quand je te regarde je rougis, que des fois j'ai vraiment envie que tu me sert dans tes bras, pour me montrer que tu est là, que tu me soutient, que tu m'aimes. Que j'essais de t'oublier mais que je n'y arrive pas et que je t'aime ? » _Me suggéra la Voix.

_Je pense qu'en plus d'être mon frère, tu es mon meilleur amis, que tu m'aide à ne pas craquer et que chaque jours qui passe j'en apprends plus sur toi. Je n'imagine pas la vie sans toi Fang, je n'imagine pas la vie sans vous tout cour.

_Merci, s'est t'il contenté de dire. Toi aussi parfois tu es surprenante, et si il est vrai que Iggy est courageux, tu l'est aussi, je t'admire pour ça. Et…

Oh non Fang, je ne veux surtout pas savoir se qu'il y a après ton « Et… ». J'ai trop peur. Ne te met pas à m'aimer toi aussi, s'il te plait. Après ça sera trop dur de me faire une raison, on ne peut pas s'aimer, c'est tout. Pas avec se qu'il nous arrive.

_Et…

Il a semblé ne pas vouloir dire la suite. Je me suis dis mentalement, «et c'est très bien comme ça».

Et puis soudain, j'ai sentit ses mains m'enlacés, je n'ai pas pus me défaire de son étreinte, je n'ai pas voulu. Il a posé ses douces lèvres contre les miennes et on s'est embrassé, comme ça, c'est venu naturellement. J'ai mis mes bras autour de son coup et il m'a serré contre lui pendant que nos langues faisaient connaissance. Notre baisé a continué pendant de longues minutes, et puis on s'est éloigné. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit :

_Et puis je t'aime.

Je me suis serrée contre lui, ne savourant que le bonheur d'être dans ses bras. Sa main se baladait dans mes cheveux. Puis, un semblant de raison m'a envahi.

_Fang, je ne peux pas.

_Tu ne peux pas quoi ? fit t'il.

_Je ne peux pas t'aimer.

Ses yeux me criaient des « Pourquoi ? ». Je pensais connaitre Fang, mais le Fang que je connaissais n'était pas aussi… sensible, le nouveau me plaisait encore plus que le premier. Mais je du répondre à sa question silencieuse.

_Parce que tout cela ne se passe pas qu'entre toi et moi. On est six, je te rappelle, cela choquerait Angel de nous voir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pareil pour Nudge, elle t'adore tu sais. Et puis, avec tous ces dangers, j'aurais trop peur pour toi… Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, je dois sauver le monde, n'oublis pas.

_Nudge et Angel sont au courant. Angie a remarqué que je pensais très souvent à toi, et elle l'a répéter à Nudge. On a leurs bénédictions… Et puis Iggy t'aime comme un frère, il ne sera pas jaloux, il me l'a dit. Et puis, techniquement…il ne peut pas nous voir. Et pour le Gasman, il s'en fiche un peu en fait. Et puis, pour les dangers, on combat depuis la nuit des temps ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Le fait qu'on ne soit pas ensemble ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi.

_Mais Ari finira par l'apprendre et tu seras sa cible numéro un ! Il aime me faire souffrir Fang ! Il te tuera juste pour me voir pleurer. On ne peut pas être ensemble, c'est trop dangereux !

_Il ne m'a jamais eu Max, et il ne m'aura jamais. Je t'aime trop pour me contenter de ça, si tu le veux je serais prudent mais tu ne peux pas… Enfin, au moins, ai le courage de me dire « Je ne t'aime pas. » Au lieu de trouver des arguments qui ne tiennent pas la route.

_Comment peut tu insinuer…

Et là, il m'a coupé en m'embrassant. Je n'avais toujours pas la force de le repousser. Son baiser était si tendre, si passionner ! C'est comme si il m'implorait de rester, de ne pas détruire notre amour, de ne plus penser à nos problème, de juste me concentrer sur nous. Et à vrai dire, c'était relaxant. Juste lui et moi… personne d'autre. Personne d'autre pour me rappeler que je dois faire si, ou ça. Juste lui et moi…

_Je t'aime Fang, fis-je pendant qu'il m'embrassait dans le coup.

Il se redressa tout de suite et m'accorda le plus beau de ses sourires. Il était si mignon…

_Et je crois que je suis également amoureux de vous, Maximum Ride, me répondit t'il.

**Cette fic peut avoir une suite si vous le désirer, mais alors il faut me le dire.**


	2. Cette nuit est la notre

**Voilà, comme promis je met le 2eme chapitre ce soir. Il est un peu plus court que le dernier, mais je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour le faire. J'espère que vous aller aimer !**

**Tous les personnages sont à james patterson !  
**

Cette nuit nous appartient

Les minutes passaient, lentement, doucement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la foret et je me disais que, sans lui, j'aurais eu peur. Mais j'étais avec lui, et cela faisait toute la différence.

J'étais toujours blottie contre lui, la tête callée sur son épaule. Je sentais son souffle chaud chatouiller mon coup. Ses mains caressaient les miennes avec tendresse. Putain, que j'étais bien, trop bien même, j'arrivais même à oublier mes problèmes.

C'est vrai, ses bras me faisaient oublier que demain, je devrais le traiter avec indifférence, je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était. Demain, je devrais penser à un plan, pour sauver le monde, puisque c'était ma mission. Et dans mon plan, évidemment, Fang serait en danger. J'arrivais à oublier que demain, je devrais cacher mon amour pour Fang, pour ne pas choquer le troupeau ( Après tout, il était sensé être mon frère.) et surtout pour le protéger d'Ari. Demain, je devrais faire toute ces choses douloureuses et je les ferais, car je suis Maximum Ride. Cela m'arracha un soupir.

« _Arrête de réfléchir Max, tu te fais du mal, me dit Fang d'une voix douce.

_Comment le pourrais-je, j'ai bien trop de problèmes pour ne pas y penser.

_Avec moi tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte. Tu n'es pas invisible ma belle, et je le sais. S'il te plait, juste pour ce soir, arrête de penser à tes soucis. Vis l'instant présent, moi j'ai appris à le faire il y a longtemps.

_Tout parait si simple pour toi, comment tu fais ?

_Ce n'est pas simple… Mais chaque problèmes à une solution, et on les trouvera ensemble.

_Je ne veux pas vivre en t'ignorant, je ne veux pas vivre dans l'insécurité pour le reste de ma vie et…

_STOP ! Arrête tout ça ! Ne te prends pas la tête ce soir avec ça, s'il te plait. Ne pense plus à nos problèmes et laisse toi aller.»

Je me colla à lui et laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Cela faisait du bien de pleurer, et encore plus pleurer dans ses bras. Il me replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et chuchota :

« _Je t'aime.

_Merci d'être là pour moi, fis-je d'une voix enrouée.

_C'est le rôle du petit ami de rassurer sa copine, non ? »

Je sursauta à l'entente de ses mots, « petit ami», c'est comme ça qu'il se voyait ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à tout ça. S'il était mon « petit ami », cela voulait dire qu'on « sortait ensemble », non ? pour moi, il était juste celui que j'aimais. Il remarqua mon trouble et me demanda :

« _Tu ne me voyais tout de même pas comme ton frère ? Parce que si tu embrasse tout les autres comme tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, je vais être très jaloux. »

Son humour me fit rigoler.

« _Je ne sais pas Fang, enfin je ne sais pas comment te considérer. Avant, pour moi, tu étais mon frère et puis, quand j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi, j'ai… Je ne suis plus où j'en suis. Si tu n'est pas mon frère, qui est tu par rapport à moi ? Et les autres, qui sont t'ils ?

_Arrête de t'angoisser. Depuis que j'ai le béguin pour toi, j'ai arrêter de me dire qu'on était une fratrie. Pour moi, vous êtes mes repères, mes proches. Sans vous, je suis perdu, et… sans toi, je crois que je n'existe plus. M'expliqua t'il d'un ton doux.

_Tes repères ? Le mot sonne bien.

_Nous ne sommes pas tes frères Max, mais une grande famille où on est tous libre d'être qui on veut, d'aimer n'importe qui et surtout d'être heureux. Et personne de t'enlèvera ça. Alors détends toi.»

Il termina son discours en me volant un baiser. Je lui souris. Il avait raison, ce soir, j'avais le droit de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que lui et moi. Je passa mes bras autour de son coup et lui susurra :

« _Tu as raison, cette nuit est la notre. Et je crois que je veux la vivre pleinement. »

Il sourit, me montrant son approbation, et me tira vers lui. Ses yeux me regardaient tendrement et sa bouche vint se coller à la mienne. Le baiser était doux, et en fait assez incroyable. Rien avoir avec ceux de Sam.

_La différence, c'est que là, tu aime la personne qui t'embrasse._ Commença la voix.

Ses mains étaient délicatement posées sur mes hanches. Une sensation plus qu'agréable parcourait mon corps. Sa langue suçait mes lèvres, m'implorant de la laisser faire connaissance avec la mienne, j'accepta avec plaisir. Peu à peu, notre baiser gagna en intensité, pour se finir avec fougue.

« _Wow, fit Fang à bout de souffle.

_Effectivement, wow. Tu embrasse très bien, le complimentais-je. Les joues en feu.

_Heu…merci. Tu n'embrasse pas mal non plus. »

Il accompagna sa tirade par un léger bisou sur ma bouche. Il avait un sourire béat. Qu'il était beau.

« _Toi aussi tu es belle, affirma t'il, me donnant l'impression de lire dans mes pensées.

_Plus belle que Lisa ? Minaudais-je.

_Ce n'est même pas comparable. A côté de toi, elle ressemblerait à un bulldog.

_Tu es trop gentil…

_Non, je dis juste la vérité ! En fait, tu ressemble à un ange.

_Oulla, t'emballes pas ! Le terme « mutant homo-aviaire » serait plus juste pour me décrire.

_Nan, un ange, c'est très bien. Affirma-t-il avec vigueur.»

Je n'étais pas habituée à ce gore de compliment, mais cela sonnait bien à l'oreille, surtout si c'était dis par sa voix si mélodieuse. Je lui souris et il me le rendit au centuple.

**Voilà pour cette fois, si je reçois 2 rewiews, je publie le chap. 3. En fait, ça me fairait très plaisir d'avoir des rewiews !**

**Sinon, comme aujourd'hui c'est le telethon, je voudrais dire que la recherche est très importante et que un don, meme infime, à sa valeur. Alors si vous le pouvez, donnez !**

**Voila bsx !  
**


	3. Derniers instant, juste toi et moi

**Ce chapitre est plutot court, mais je vais l'épaissir cette aprem, en attendant ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

Derniers instants avant complications

Nous restâmes encore un peu de temps, blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais, malgré la proximité avec son corps chaud, je ne pus que frissonner. Il le remarqua et me dit avec tendresse :

« _Nous devrions rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

_Pas besoin tu sais, je suis bien ici !

_ Et demain, tu seras bien avec ton rhume ! Allez, on rentre. »

Je savais qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin de discuter, il pouvait être très têtu quand il s'y mettait. Je me dégagea donc de ses bras et déploya mes ailes. Il m'imita et nous commençâmes à s'élever dans les airs.

Le vent me balayait la figure, mes grandes ailes battaient à une cadence régulière, frôlant au passage celles de Fang. Quesque j'étais bien. Je rencontra le regard de mon… comment l'appeler maintenant ? Son sourire fit fondre mes interrogations… J'y penserai plus tard. L'heure était à la détente. Je me mis à faire quelques vrilles, juste pour m'amuser. La vitesse rajoutait un peu d'adrénaline, j'adore voler !

_Content que tu y prennes du plaisir, mais les scientifiques de l'école ne pensaient pas vraiment à ça quand ils t'ont donnés des ailles. _Fit ma voix.

Et bien je m'en fiche complètement !

_N'oublis pas que tu as une mission, Max !_

Et bien, pour l'instant elle est entre parenthèse ! Ce soir, c'est MA soirée ! Itex ne me gâchera pas MA nuit !

_Max, arrête de penser qu'a toi…_

Penser qu'a moi ? J'ai élevé toute ma vie cinq gamins, alors que franchement, moi aussi je suis une enfant ! J'ai vécu sans parents et j'ai du m'improviser mère. Je suis égoïste en effet !

_Je te laisse ce soir, demain, il faudra penser au monde…_

C'est ça ! Quand j'ai relevé la tête, Fang me regardait d'un air inquiet.

« _La voix ? Demanda t'il. »

J'ai acquiescé. Elle ne me gâchera pas ma soirée !

J'accélèrera un peu, et Fang eu un peu plus de mal à me suivre. Je le regardais, il volait avec une grâce… Ses ailes battaient avec force, son corps restait stable, et un sourire que je n'avais vu que de rares fois ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son visage.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite à mon gout au motel. Nous passâmes par la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits. Puis je me dirigea vers la porte.

C'est à ce moment là que je sentis ses mains me retenir par la taille.

"_Quoi, fis-je avec un regard interrogateur.

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser filer ? Une foi dans le chambre, je ne pourrais plus..."

Je compris très vite se qu'il voulait de moi et m'exécuta. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, avec force. Je le sentais surpris par tant d'aplomb mais heureux. Il me plaqua contre le mur, tout en continuant de m'embrasser avec passion. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, tandis que mes bras s'étaient enroulés autour de son coup. Notre étreinte était en elle même une conversation, un discours des plus gênants, où l'on se disait ce que l'on aurait jamais osé se dire: notre amour, notre désir, nos crainte, notre envie d'être là, l'un pour l'autre... Je l'aimais, plus de doutes possible. Et même si cela me faisait peur, je savourais chaque moments.

"_Il faudrait peut-être rentrer Fang...

_Je sais, dit-il avec regrets, les dames d'abord !"

Je me faufila dans la pièce, profitant de l'obscurité pour me changer. J'enfila ainsi une chemise de nuit, aussi blanche que les ailes d'Angel. Je me dirigea vers le lit, me blottissant contre Fang, qui n'était plus qu'en caleçon. Il se cala contre moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

"_Je ne veux pas que le reste du troupeau le sache, pas encore...Fis-je dans un murmure.

_Mais Max...

_Ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi, je ne me sens pas encore prête...

_Je t'attendrais, tu le sais ?

_Merci..."

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le miennes, m'interdisant de parler. Son baiser se déplaça dans mon coup, lentement, et quand il parvint à mon oreille, il me susurra "Je t'aime."

**en espérant que ça ai plus !**


	4. Un nouveau départ

Le lendemain, je me retrouva seule dans le lit. En fait, il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre. Tout était désert. J'allais céder à l'inquiétude quand je m'apperçu que Fang avait laisser un mot, à côter de moi.

_Les petits voulaient un vrai petit déjeuner, je suis donc partis les accompagner. On ne tardera pas, promis._

_F._

J'en profita pour trier toutes nos affaires, pour ne garder que ce qui était nécessaire. J'avais prévue de partir de cette ville le plus rapidement possible. En effet, il était primordial que les Erasers ne puissent pas nous retrouver, et changer d'endroit le plus souvent possible était la meilleure solution pour éviter les désagrements.

_C'est bien Max, tu apprends la sagesse. _Fit la voie.

« Il le faut bien, rétorquais-je, pour la sécurité de tous. »

Consciencieuse, je fit les lits de tout le monde, puis termina nos bagages. Il faisait beau, et je présentais qu'il allait faire très chaud. Je pris donc le soin de prendre plusieurs bouteilles d'eau, pour nous hydrater pendant le vol.

« Une vraie mère de famille, constatais-je. »

En attendant le reste du troupeau, je laissa mon esprit ressasser les événements de la veille. Le rouge me monta vite aux joues. Fang m'aimait… Comme c'était doux a entendre. Il s'était montrer sous un autre jour, et m'avais surpris. Il s'était montré tendre et patient. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, pour moi. Il respectait mes choix, acceptait que l'on n'officialise pas notre relation. Je ne m'en sentais pas prête. Le regard de ma famille comptait trop pour moi, j'avais peur de les blesser, de m'exhiber. Ils méritaient le bonheur plus que moi, ils ne comprendraient peut être pas ce que je ressent pour Fang…

Qu'il approuve ma décision m'était primordial, et j'étais heureuse que le fasse. Il acceptait de vivre notre relation dans le secret, me prouvant ainsi qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Mais même comme ça j'avais peur, j'avais maintenant un point faible, et si Ary le découvrait, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mon amoureux était a présent en danger, et je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force pour le protéger. Se serviront-ils de lui, a mon insu ? Pitié, non… Je ne saurais le tolérer.

Et puis, une autre question trottait dans mon esprit : comment va-t-il réagir, tout a l'heure, quand il va rentrer ? Va-t-il m'ignorer royalement ? Va-t-il s'isoler, pour que je puisse le retrouver ? Je voudrais qu'il me montre que la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas rêver… Qu'il fasse un signe, quelque chose… Pour me montrer qu'il m'aime.

_Il faut savoir Max, tu veux que le troupeau soit au courant, oui ou non ?_

« Je veux juste savoir que je n'ai pas rêver… »

_Tu verra bien, comme tu l'as dis toi-même, Fang est plein de surprise !_

Justement, à ce moment la, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gazzy, qui se précipita vers moi.

« _Enfin réveiller, marmotte !

_Il faut croire que oui, tu as bien manger ?

_Oui, Fang a acheter du pain et un gros pot de Nutella…

_Miam, arrête, tu me donne envie ! Le coupais-je en rigolant.

_Il fallait se lever plus tôt ! »

Ce fit au tour d'Angel de rentrer dans la petite chambre.

« _On par déjà, constata t'elle.

_Oui, fis-je. Ce soir, nous seront loin d'ici, il vaut mieux…

_On part quand, alors ? Demanda t'elle.

_Dès que vous êtes prêt ! Par te laver la bouche, tu as une moustache de Nutella ! »

Mon petit ange partit exécuter mes ordres, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me faisait toujours rire, celle-là. Iggy et Nudge entrèrent dans la pièce, se préparant à notre départ imminent.

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Mine de rien, je m'enquis de savoir où il était. Il s'avéra que mon petit ami était en train de régler notre petit séjour dans le motel. Je rassembla nos sacs, n'attendant plus que lui pour partir. Et enfin, il arriva, plus beau que jamais.

Il s'approche de moi, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. C'était sa façon d'être discret, tout en me disant qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Les autres n'avait rien remarqué. Je soutins son regard de braises, souriant à mon tour. Il me glissa dans ma main un petit papier, puis partit, l'air de rien.

Cinq minutes après, nous avions décollé. La brise me fouettait les joues, et nous fumes tous heureux d'avoir un coupe-vent.

M'assurant que personne ne me regardait, je déplia le billet. Il était écrit d'une manière appliquée, telle l'écriture de Fang.

_Max, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je rêve déjà du prochain instant, où je pourrais te tenir a nouveau dans mes bras. Tu es plus belle que le jour lui-même, et jamais je n'aurais penser pouvoir avoir ton amour._

_Je t'aime._

Je rougis subitement, ses mots m'avaient, une foi de plus, réchauffer le cœur. Je tourna la tête, rencontrant ainsi son regard. Il guettait ma réaction. Je murmura un petit merci, me rapprochant de lui. Surveillant encore une foi que personne ne nous regardais.

« _Tu es adorable, déclarais-je à mis voie.

_Et toi magnifique.

_Je comptais aller vers l'est, tu pense que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Oui, on pourrait dormir dans une de nos grottes, fit t'il.

_Et retrouver tes meilleurs amis, les grands oiseaux !

_C'est vrai, ça serait cool. On a assez de provisions ?

_Suffisamment pour deux jours, en tout cas.

_Parfait ! J'ai gardé les restes du pot de nutella, je me suis dit que ça te fairait plaisir !

_Tu me connais pas cœur dis donc !

_Oh non, tu ne cesses de me surprendre, je t'assure !

_Fang, ce soir, quand on sera arrivé, je nous accorderais un peu d'intimité, si tu veux… Fis-je, ayant remarquer qu'il désirait une étreinte.

_Oui chef, bien chef !

_Arrête, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

_ A vos ordres chefs ! »

Je me mis à rire. Lui aussi me surprennait… De plus en plus. Au fil du temps qui passaient, je me mis également à désirer d'être dans ses bras. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point il m'attire, et au fil des heures, notre absence de contact devenait une torture.


End file.
